The described subject matter relates generally to probes, and more specifically to air data probes and sensors.
Aircraft and other air vehicles utilize a number of probes, sensors, and other devices on the interior and exterior of the vehicle to monitor, detect and analyze various operational parameters. Some of these are located on or within the skin of the vehicle and can communicate with the onboard pilot or the remote operator of the vehicle. A number of such probes have movable sensing elements external to the aircraft. In order to maintain the needed sensitivity of the probe the interface between movable and fixed hardware is not hermetically sealed. Failure to fully seal the probe can allow intrusion of fluids, creating a potential situation for the sensing element(s) to lock up in flight.
Due to the risk of freezing, when moisture intrusion is merely suspected, a probe often requires removal from the vehicle, disassembly, and inspection for moisture prior to returning to service. Often a probe is taken out of service, disassembled, and inspected only to find that fluids have not infiltrated the unit. This can reduce availability and increase maintenance costs for the air vehicle, for example, when a worker improperly installs or fails to install protective covers over the probes prior to wash-down.